Rugrats: The Hunted Evil Darkness
by LilNate03
Summary: This is the first ever Rugrats horror fanfiction story. The Rugrats and Oc's are dealing with demons/Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

Rugrats: Hunted of the Evil Darkness

A/N: This is the first ever horror scary fanfiction! The Rugrats gang and OC's will go into a hunted house and stay for a weekend to see if the house was really being hunted. But, they will go under the floor of the hidden door where they find dead animals, guns, and a black book that awakens the dark spirits and demons. Get ready to jump into your skin and scream bloody murder because there will be a lot of deaths and horror things happening with these Rugrats and OC's.

Cast:

Tommy Pickles (Klasky Cuspo)

Chuckie Finester (Klasky Cuspo)

Dil Pickles (Klasky Cuspo)

CeCe Proud (Disney Channel)

Lil Deville ( Klasky Cuspo)

Natalie Bishop (Emmanuel)

Phil Deville ( Klasky Cuspo)

Zack Whrenburg (Celrock)

Jesse Barrow (Jesse Barrow)

Starr Pickles (Lilnate03)

Cree Carmicheal (Lilnate03)

John Bouchie (Lilnate03)

Rosiland Hall ( Nairobi Harper)

Hazel (Astoldby Hazel)

Peter Albany ( TCKING12)

Kimi Finester ( Klasky Cuspo)

Brandon (Tropical and Sean)

Demons/Evil Spirits:

Paige Belvis- The Dark Witch (Lilnate03)

Lilnate03- The Dark Lord

Skyler-The blind little girl ( Nairobi Harper)

TCKing12-Demon 1

Celrock- Black Celrock

Nairobi-Harper- The Harper Killer

The Jesse Barrow Stories- The evil Jesse Barrow coming out in the mirror.

Hunter- The Hunter Demon. Like maybe Fred or Jason type. (Tropical and Sean)

 _Prequel_

Back in the 1920's...The towns of Reptar City was being looking for people who worship the devil so...they can kill them and burn their soul. TCKing12 and Celrock were happily a married couple and have two daughters named, Paige and Skyler. TCKing12 and Celrock are getting tired of this town by taking up all the money and cheap them out. They want something bigger! Something more powerful that they can rule Reptar City. So...Celrock's sister, Nairobi Harper told Celrock and her husband, TCKing12 about Lilnate03's plan to awaken the demons and the devil so, they will have the power to take over the world.

TCKing12 and Celrock along with Paige agree to do it but...little Skyler J. didn't want to do none of the devil worshipper. She just want to make peace with the town city. TCKing12 be slapping and punch little Skyler in the face until she gets the message and change her mind to do the rituals. Skyler cried into tears as she just nods her head.

Mr. Lilnate03 came in their big black house as he was wearing a black gown as Celrock let him in and took him where everyone was seating at a table that has an Inverted Pentagram, ( Which Symbolizes the morning star, a name Satan has taken. Used in witchcraft and occult rituals to conjure up evil spirits. Satanists use it 2 points up and pagans use it one point up. Any way it is used symbolizes evil. It matters not if two points are up or one. It matters not if it has a circle around it. It still is a symbol of Satan.)

Once everyone was settle, Lilnate03 was teaching them how does it work to awaken the devil. Lilnate03 grab the black book and a sharp blade knife in both of his hand as he was staring at everyone in the eye.

" Okay...This is how it works. Everyone will cut their hand and squeeze and drip it on the black book and once everyone is done...I will start with the ritual spell and awaken the Devil. Okay?" said Lilnate03 as they all nooded and he start it off by open the book and slice his hand as he squeeze his hand as blood was dripping on the page as he pass it down to TCKing12 as he done the same. TCKing12 pass it down to his wife, Celrock as she done the same as she pass it to her daughter, Paige.

Once Paige just done doing the ritual as she pass it down to her little sister, Skyler as Skyler just stand there and didn't do nothing at all.

" Umm...Kylie, we are waiting!" Paige said.

" I can't-I can't do it!" Skyler said.

" What do you mean you can't?" TCKing12 asked his daughter, Skyler. " Do it Dang it before I slap the crap out of you."

" Do what your father tell you, Skyler." Celrock said as Skyler was still freaking out by doing it.

Paige grab the blade from Skyler and slice both of her eyes out as Skyler start screaming bloody murder as blood was dripping down her face as both of her eyes came out and was on the ground. Paige hold the black book as the blood got on the page as she pass it down to her Aunt Nairobi Harper. Once everyone did it, Lilnate03 did the ritual as he was speaking in a different voice like a demonic voice as he was talking.

 _" Oh mighty Lucifer if you can hear us! We come here for your help!_

 _Give us power! We worship you! You are our god! Give us_ _strength and demonic power abilities to defeat all the good!"_

Meanwhile, The towns people found them as they start burning up the house with their torch as they all started laughing demonic along with them screaming as they was burning into ashes but, the black book was the only thing that didm't burn along the table.

 _Years later in June 8, 2015..._

The Rugrats Gang and OC's were heading to the spooky big black house as they going to stay there for the weekend. Tommy Pickles was driving as he have his girlfriend, Lil in the passenger side and had Dil, CeCe, Zack, Starr, Jesse, Chuckie, Natalie, Phil, John, Cree, Hazel, Rosiland, Peter, Kimi, and Brandon road with them.

Tommy was wearing a blue plaid shirt with white strips with blue diem jean and a pair of black sneakers while Lil had her long brunette highlight hair into a ponytail as she had sunglasses on top of her head wearing a black tank top that say " Fearless Lillian" in red writing with white mini shorts and a pair of white flip flop as she was looking through her cellphone as she was on Instagram.

Dil was wearing yellow with green trim tank top that has a alien symbol on it with black shorts and a pair of black and white Nike sneakers. CeCe had her long curly red hair into an Alfro hair style with a purple tank top with a mini blue diem short and a pair of white sneakers.

Zack was wearing a blue tank top with white short pants and blue and white sneakers while Starr wearing white sun glasses with a with a Butterfly white tank top with a pair of white leggins and brown sneakers.

Jesse Barrow was wearing an oranage shirt with a pair of red short pants and a pair of black sneakers. Cree was wearing a yellow short vest that say "GB" on the left side of her vest as on the back it say "GirlBye!" with yellow and black mini skirt with a pair of black boots.

John Bouchie was wearing a light blue "Cenation" shirt with black short with a pair of neon green and black tennis shoes. Hazel have long straight blonde hair with a red headband with a white pretty pink blouse with a short pants and white tennis shoes.

Rosiland has blonde curly hair with pink strikes as she wears make up. Rosiland was wearing a black top that sparkle with black leggings and black heels.

Peter was wearing his grey Confederacy suit with a pair of black boots while Kimi was wearing a yellow tank top that has a purple kitty in the middle with white leggings and a pair of purple boots.

And last and not least, Brandon was wearing a white and red shirt with blue diem jeans and a pair of brown shoes.

Dil was asking Tommy 50x's are they almost there which irratated Tommy a lot.

" Yo T, are we almost there yet...I have to go to the bathroom." said Dil.

" Yes! We are here Dilly!" said Tommy.

" Finally, anything to shut him up." Lil said as she was on her phone.

" Shut up Lillian!" Dil tells Lil.

" Shut up don't go up, so you better watch your mouth before I show you fearless!" Lil tells Dil as Dil was getting mad. Jesse Barrow interupt as he tells everyone to get out the car.

" Let's get out and check out the place." said Jesse as they all agree. Once they was all out the car, they was stairing at the creepy big black house that looks like a mansion.

" I don't know about this you guys...It looks so creepy." said Starr.

" What's a matter Starr, Twinkle Starr is afraid of a hunted house." Brandon asked Starr as he was picking on her.

Zack jump up in front of Starr as he got up in Brandon's as he look serious in the face, " Hey! Leave Starr alone!"

" Zack's right!" Hazel agree with Zack. " Do you always have to be a douchebag?" Hazel asked him.

" This is why he don't have any girlfriend." Rosiland whispered to Hazel as they both started giggling which make Brandon so mad.

" You guys shut up!" Brandon said.

" Okay enough you guys, let's go inside the hunted house and get settle alright?" Tommy nooded as everyone agree as they march inside the house.

While the Rugrats gang and OC's are heading inside the black house, There were a black bird standing on top of the building as it was making a wierd bird sound.

Meanwhile, Everyone got settle as they was seating on the couch chilling. Phil and John Bouchie was propping their foot on the table as they was relaxing.

" This place is not so bad." said John.

" Except there's no cable or Wifi signals in this place." Phil replied.

Suddenlly, Kimi Finester was feeling strange as she smell something bad as she was complaining about.

" Oh my fucking god! What the hell is that smell!" Kimi asked.

" Kimi, what are you talking about?" asked Natalie.

" The bad odor smell! It smell like something die here or something!" Kimi answered. " Don't you smell it?"

Natalie shook her head no, " No."

" There's something in this place and I can't stand it!" Kimi said as Cree was whispering to Lillian's ear as she was calling Kimi crazy.

" Okay, I think the girl lost it!" Cree said as Kimi over heard her as she start yelling.

" I'm not lost it! There something in this place!" Kimi said. " And it's pissing me the hell off!" Kimi was being upset as Peter was calming her down.

" Chill babe, I believe you." said Peter.

" Of course the big head Peter Albany believe her." said Cree as Peter turns his head toward Cree and told her to shut up.

" SHUT UP CREE!" Peter yelled at her.

Cree rolled her eyes as she snap her fingers at him, " BoyBye!"

Eventually, Chuckie Finester wants to check out the place as he found a secret door that's under the floor as the others were shock to see that door as they all smell it.

" That's the smell that Kimi was talking about." said CeCe.

" What do that door lead Chuckie?" asked Tommy.

" One way to find out." Chuckie answered as he open the door and went inside as the others just follow him as they have to go through step into the dark creepy place that has the horrible smell.

The Rugrats and the OC's see dead cats hanging in the cilengs like they been there for years now along with other dead creatures and etc which gross them out.

" Oh my God! These poor kitty!" Starr cried as Zack was holding on to her.

" What the hell is all this crap!" Cree asked.

" Looks like some Witchcraft or something." Chuckie was looking around as he saw the black book as he pointed at for his friends to see.

" You guys look." Chuckie said as he walk up close to the book, Natalie was stopping Chuckie.

" Chuckie, I don't think you need to touch that book!" Natalie said. " We don't know where it been."

" Chill Nattie... It's just a book." said Chuckie.

" Chuckie please!" Natalie asked him.

" Fine, I won't." Chuckie said.

" Thank you!" Natalie replied.

" Guys, let's get going...This place is creep me out." Tommy said as they all agree and went up stairs as Chuckie went back and grab the black book and hide so the others won't see it as he went up stairs.

Chuckie was in a room by himself as he start open the black book as he see old written pages as he reading the demonic rituals, once he was reading it...One of demon named, Paige as known as "The Dark Witch" sneak up on Kimi as Kimi was standing around in the front of the house as she start coughing and spitting up blood.

Kimi look up as she saw " The Dark Witch" as she gasped when she look at the " The Dark Witch" face as she saw how wet is her black hair and veins is popping out of her face and have red eyes.

Kimi started screaming as she was running up to the porch but, she trip and hit her head on the porch as she have a red gash on her head and scratch up her leg. " The Dark Witch" grab Kimi by using her power and drag Kimi toward her as she was screaming bloody murder. The gross part was " The Dark Witch" have her mouth open as black darkness was floating out of her mouth as Kimi was already screaming with her mouth open the black darkness was inside her mouth and ejected inside her as she just pass out.

Peter and the others ran to find Kimi as they found her on the ground.

" Kimi!" Peter yelled. " Kimi, wake up." Peter was trying to wake up Kimi.

"Oh my gosh! What the hell happen to her?" Hazel asked.

" Not sure, I heard her screaming from the back." Peter answered.

" Guys, this is not good! Maybe we should head back." Starr said.

" No, were staying. " Tommy said. " And that's the bottom line."

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

 _I'm so sorry for some of you wondering if I ended this story or not. This story is coming back and it's going to start where it left off. I been busy will school and family stuff during that time. And I hope you guys like this one._

 _Enjoy Animorphs fans!_

During the afternoon of school time at lunch, the four teenagers were seating at lunch by themselves while everyone else were gathering and meeting with other friends at the lunch table. Stephen, Antonio and Amanda were frighten and wondering were could Kaya be. They haven't heard from her since that night.

" Have you guys heard from my cousin, Kaya?" Stephen questioned both Antonio and Amanda.

" I call Kaya during that night to make sure if she was okay." said Antonio. " She's fine and she should be here in the minute." Antonio answered Stephen's question and to let him and Amanda know.

" That's a relief! Thank You Antonio." Amanda thank Antonio where she see John Cale coming in the cafeteria. " John!" Amanda call his name and invite him to the table.

Stephen, and Antonio turn around and see John coming up walking toward them with his lunch bag in his hand. John sat own next to Antonio. The guys were quit for a moment until Antonio spoke up and talk to John.

" Crazy night we have." Antonio laughed which John laughed with him. " Some blue alien dude telling us we are Andilites."

" Shhh!" said both Stephen and Amanda.

" Do you want them to hear you?" Stephen questioned Antonio as he just imminently went silent.


End file.
